1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a game including a game pistol for moving game pieces over a flat upper surface of a fixed substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Table top soccer games are known, in which a soccer ball shaped game piece can be pushed or shot in a particular direction by manipulating by hand a game figure superposed over a planar shaped game field towards the game piece lying on the game field, and striking the gee piece. In a number of these games a leg of the game figure can be manipulated to move and thereby achieve an striking of the game piece.